Mickey and Friends: Sit on It
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Mickey Mouse sits on Minnie's book while she was trying to read her Spanish.


**NOTE: **This is a parody of the 114th episode of Garfield and Friends from October 15th, 1994.

**Minnie: **_{practicing Spanish from her Spanish book} _That means, "and notices how nice the lights are". Boy, it's tough to learn Spanish.

**Mickey: **Burrito, baloney, and taco. How many more do you need to know? _{eats them all}_

**Minnie: **_{sighs} _Why did I roll on that night school course?

**Mickey: **To meet boys. And that isn't working either. _{sleeps}_

**Minnie: **I have to study for the big test tomorrow, but I can take ten minutes off to watch some TV. _{she turns the TV on, but the TV shows static} _This is so strange. Half the time when I turn on the set, it's turned to a channel with nothing on it. Why would the TV be turned into a channel, but doesn't have anything on it?

**Mickey: **_{wide awake} _Shh, don't tell Minnie.

**Minnie: **Ehhhh...I don't wanna watch TV. Maybe I'll grab a quick nap and then study some more.

**Mickey: **_{Hops out of bed} _Minnie doesn't suspect a thing. Every mouse knows the secret code to call out the Mouse Channel. Let's see what's on.

**Announcer: **You're watching MOUSE, special television programming, exclusively for mice. Tonight, tune in for MOUSE QUIZ! _{Mickey drinks some soda, and eats pizza while watching TV}_

**Daisy Duck: **I'll take mice for $200, Alex.

**Alex Mouse: **Alright, and this one is...a grey pet that eats cheese and gets fat. _{Daisy pushes the buzzer} _Daisy?

**Daisy Duck: **What is a mouse?

**Alex Mouse: **That is correct.

**Mickey Mouse: **_{chuckles} _I knew that.

**Announcer: **And now, moral of Keep Squeaking, with your host, Michael Mouse!

**Michael Mouse: **Thank you, thank you. Now as I was saying, there are certain things a mouse should do every 24 hours. Number 1: eat cheese.

**Mickey: **I've done that, twice.

**Michael: **Number 2: pet the dog.

**Mickey: **_{pets Pluto} _Done that.

**Michael: **Number 3: eat a sandwich.

**Mickey: **Do you have to ask?

**Michael: **Number 4: Chase cats around.

**Mickey: **I think that was Tom that I was chased by. Or maybe Felix the Cat. Oh well. Done that.

**Michael: **And lastly, Number 5: Sit on something and refuse to move.

**Mickey: **Gee, I haven't done that yet. Well, it's never too late.

**Minnie: **_{wakes up, yawns while walking out of her room} _My, that was a great nap. But I better get back to my Spanish. _{sees Mickey on her Spanish book} _Hi, Mickey, do you have my book there? My Spanish book? You're sitting on my Spanish book. I need it. _{Mickey gets off of her Spanish book as she gets ready to read it, but then he comes back and eats popcorn while still on her Spanish book} _Mickey, that's MY Spanish book! I need my Spanish book.

**Mickey: **That's why I'm lying on it.

**Minnie: **Mickey, I need that book. I have to study for my test. You have a whole house full of things you can lie on. What do you say? _{No answer. Mickey sleeps} _Okay, I've had enough of this. Off the book right this minute! _{she's angry but then her face changes to happy} _Oh, well. I guess I can't study for my Spanish class. I'll go out for a walk. _{she opens the door and closes it. Mickey now gets off of her Spanish book. She faces it, and it turns out Mickey got there first and sat on it again. {growls} _Of course. I know how to get him off there. _{Minnie walks to the kitchen} _Oh, Mickey, I just made a nice ham and cheese sandwich with extra mustard, for you.

**Mickey: **Gee, a ham and cheese sandwich with extra mustard? Oh boy, I just love-_{walks to it, but still lies on the Spanish book again} _Oh, wait. I have to sit on this book, it's my job.

**Minnie: **And I've made a couple of hamburgers too.

**Mickey: **Hamburgers? Oh boy! All day I've been craving...nope, I'm sitting on a book.

**Minnie: **_{takes something out of the kitchen} _And what is this, I seem to have found a piece of food that's been in the fridge?

**Mickey: **No, not cheese! Please, no cheese! Anything but cheese!

**Minnie: **Why, it looks like...a piece of cheese!

**Mickey: **_{folds his ears} _Ouch! If there was too much cheese, I wouldn't be able to contain myself.

**Minnie: **Gee, I may have put too much cheese slices there!

_{Mickey can't help it but to resist the taste of cheese. He eats everything that Minnie made. Minnie cheers}_

**Minnie: **It worked! It worked! And it..._{Mickey comes back lying on Minnie's Spanish book again}_...how did you?

_{Mickey answered with a "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!" Minnie screams}  
_  
**Minnie: **Okay, that's enough! Get off! _{Mickey doesn't get off of Minnie's book.} _Get off! Get off! Get off, get off, get off, off, off, off, off, off, off! I'm not taking you lying down, lying down! _{Minnie uses some metal object, and tries to get Mickey off of her book}_

**Mickey: **This is a piece of cake. No one can get a mouse off something they want to sleep on.

**Minnie: **Okay, you're forcing me to get rough. _{uses the ladder and climbs way up} _Alright, Mickey Mouse. Since you won't get off my Spanish book, you're making me resort to...THIS! _{as Minnie bounces on that metal object, trying to get Mickey off the book, it jumps, making Minnie bounce, scream, and land in the bushes. She comes out with her torn skirt, and her messed up bow.} _Okay, that does it! That does it! _{uses Pete's bulldozer}_

**Pete: **Hey, get off of my bulldozer! _{Mailman Donald comes to the house, turns his head the other way, and gets shocked as he sees Minnie using Pete's bulldozer to crash into the house!}_

**Minnie: **I did it! I got him off the book! I got my Spanish Book back! And I...ay-yi yi yi yi-yi! _{sees the house she wrecked} _What have I done? I wrecked the whole house! I'm ruined!

**Donald: **Did your insurance cover this?

**Minnie: **I don't know if it covered, if it did, I'm saved! I'll check my policy and find out! It's right over here on my desk! Oh, I hope my insurance covered this, I hope! It's right over here...right here, right here! _{Mickey is now sitting on Minnie's insurance policy paper} _Mickey, you're sitting on my insurance policy paper...uh, Mickey? _{folds her hands into her face and cries}_

**Mickey: **Yeah, Minnie. I know it's cruel, but it's my job.

**THE END**

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Mickey or Garfield. Mickey and Minnie belong to the Walt Disney Company.

Garfield belongs to Jim Davis and PAWS Incorporated.

We make no money off of this.

STARRING:

The Late Wayne Allwine as the Voice of Mickey Mouse

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

Jim Cummings as Pete

Bill Farmer as Pluto

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

GUEST VOICES:

Alexander Garcia as Alex Mouse

(c) Mickey Mouse characters are copyrighted by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Company.


End file.
